


Storm

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Set during Uprising, Storms, but to be fair he's kinda not able to think straight so.., fear of thunder, who don't realize they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Levi couldn't think of a better time to face a huge storm than when he's stuck hiding in an old, barely standing shack, preparing for a coup with a bunch of brats who idolize him. This day was going to bewonderful.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to [**DatWriterWannaBe**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) for wonderful beta, support, and brainstorming. Thank you so much <3

Levi glared at the windows of the room they were holding their meeting in, eyeing the dark grey, low clouds as if he could scare them away if he tried hard enough.

It has been raining heavily since that morning, the forest that surrounded the old house that Levi's squad currently used as their base already soaked, making it impossible not to track in water and mud whenever someone went out, forcing Levi to give up on keeping the entrance clean. At least everyone had finally been whipped into shape by his and Eren's combined efforts, and the mess was successfully kept by the entrance only, all the brats taking their shoes and cloaks off as soon as they were past the threshold. The large droplets of water kept hitting the thin walls and the glass covering the windows persistently, creating loud white noise all throughout the building, the sound following Levi everywhere he went; his head was starting to hurt from all the noise.

Then, as if all this wasn't bad enough, the wind picked up a while ago, making the building creak and shake. There was going to be a storm. And it was going to be bad.

Levi sighed, making Hanji pause in her report on her experiments with Eren to look at him questioningly. Levi only shook his head, urging her to continue, and hoped his resting bitch face didn't make it obvious he had stopped listening somewhere around her talking about how Eren couldn't get hard. As if they didn't know that he couldn’t anyway; the whole squad had been there to keep an eye on the experiments and guard the shifter both from possible outside attacks came and from Hanji. Which is how they got to watch Eren try again and again to create the titan armour that Reiner and Annie used with no result; they only ever succeeded in pushing Eren to the limit until he would collapse from exhaustion. Levi honestly didn't understand why they had to have a meeting about this every week.

Hanji eyed him suspiciously for a second, probably able to see there was something on Levi's mind beside work and  _ oh-so-fascinating titan facts  _ but then she finally decided to continue with her monologue without questioning her best friend and for that, Levi was grateful. He  _ really  _ didn’t feel like making excuses as to why he wasn’t listening. Because like hell was he going to tell her what he was so focused on, especially if the brats were still in the room, too.

It only took a few minutes more for the first sharp flash of light to come then, and Levi forced himself to suppress a flinch at the crack of thunder that followed several seconds later. His heart jumped to a pace faster immediately, blood rushing in his ears and making all noise merge together into a deafening hum. He couldn’t hear Hanji talking anymore. He couldn’t even see her pacing around the room either, his vision blurred and his breathing quickened. 

He felt like he wasn’t even in their secret little house anymore; instead he was cowering in the complete darkness of the closet, a helpless child who could only shake and cry silently while a new, faceless client shouted and beat his mother or thrashed around the small room she had in the whorehouse. He hated it. 

Hated the sounds, hated the darkness, hated himself. Hated feeling so powerless, unable to help his weak mother who was struggling to just barely feed the two of them and help them survive. Hated how it’s been over two decades since then, yet he still felt like his three year old self did at any loud sound with seemingly no source.

Hah, how pathetic was he? Humanity strongest, scared of thunder.

It was ridiculous. Almost hilarious, but he didn’t find it funny at all. He was too terrified to laugh.

“Captain?”

Levi jerked at the quiet voice that addressed him, his eyes slowly focusing on the source of the sound, making Eren’s face surface from the white fog that surrounded him. The young shifter was frowning, something like concern in his giant, green eyes as he studied Levi’s face.

Levi hated that, too; wanted to tell him to stop shitting around and focus on the meeting, anything to make him look away. He felt too weak, too vulnerable right then to be able to deal with that honest, sincere, determined gaze of his. “What, Eren?” he asked instead, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking when he hissed back just as quietly, as to not alert anyone else in the meeting to their little exchange.

“Are you okay? You look pale,” Eren mumbled, making Levi blink.

Did he look that bad? No one to date had ever noticed Levi’s little breakdowns during storms; he always hid it so well, not even Hanji or Erwin were ever able to tell. It was the only good thing about his resting bitch face, to be able to hide his sadness – and his fear.

He looked at Eren carefully for a moment, studying his face as the young soldier waited patiently for his reply. If Eren could tell… either Levi was a bigger mess than usual, or Eren was incredibly observant.

Slowly shaking his head, Levi finally breathed out a, “It’s nothing,” and turned back to where Hanji was now animatedly talking about who knows what.

But even as he sank into the thick fog again, his mind only focused on searching for any more claps of thunder that might follow, he could still feel Eren’s eyes on him, and he… didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would.

Instead of his skin crawling over having his privacy invaded, it was like he was not alone, not so lost in the darkness. He wasn’t as scared as he had been before Eren spoke up. It was weird, a new and unexplored feeling that Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to know more about. 

He didn’t have the time to dwell on it, however, as in that moment, a second thunder, one louder than before, shook the entire house and he had to bite his tongue to keep the pitiful whimper in.

* * *

Levi didn’t know how he made it to his room after the meeting. He didn’t even remember what the meeting was about in the first place; the only thing on his mind when he closed the door to his room was the storm raging outside that didn’t show any signs of letting up. The rain seemed even more intense than it did before, the flashes of lightning closer together, the thunder louder. Levi was on the verge of breaking.

He slumped against the door, all too aware of the uncomfortable tightness in his chest and the force of his heart thrumming against his ribcage. He felt like he could barely breathe, his lungs hardly even expanding before deplating again and it _ hurt _ . His chest hurt and he felt a whine catch in his throat.

He didn’t know when he started trembling but he could only smile wryly at himself when he noticed how unsteady his hands were.

Stupid.

This whole day was so stupid. He was sick of it. Exhausted. He just wanted to sleep until the storm was over, until he could breathe easy again. But he couldn’t very well do that, could he? Someone would be bound to notice and that was the last thing he needed or wanted. A bunch of brats disillusion by their leader who was supposed to be a human monster; unshakable and undefeatable, broken by a shitty fucking  _ storm,  _ just before their mission to overthrow the entire government was to take place.

Exactly what they needed. Levi sighed deeply, running a shaky hand through his hair, willing himself to calm down. He was alone now, it wasn’t like it mattered. He should just focus on suppressing it like he usually did and pretend everything was fine.

He took a deep breath to try and steady his heartbeat, then another, and another.

It wasn’t working; only made him more focused on the wind rattling his window while the rain beat into it. It was getting harder to breathe again.

Before he could try and rip his hair out in panic and frustration, a quiet, hesitant knock on his door made him freeze. He wasn’t counting on this; who the fuck would need to talk to him right after they had finished with a meeting? He was too out of it to deal with anyone right now but he couldn’t exactly pretend he wasn’t there, since the house was so small and it was impossible to hide – as opposed to the old castle they had used before they had to make a run for it.

When he still didn’t show any indication that he was inside a few moments later, the knocking came again, this time surer and louder, before the person behind him called out for good measure, “Captain Levi?”

Eren.

Of course it was Eren. Levi’s mind flashed back to the meeting when Eren spoke to him, asking if he was alright, and he cursed internally. He didn’t have a choice, did he? If he didn’t open the door, it would be like telling him outright that he was  _ not  _ fucking alright. Just perfect.

Levi tried to school his expression to neutral before he forced himself away from the door he was still leaning on and reached out to open it instead. Eren’s face came to view immediately, the kid looking almost surprised that he got a response at all, with his hand that was hanging frozen in the air, mid-knock. Any other time, Levi might have snorted at the sight.

As it was, Levi could only think bitterly,  _ That makes two of us, _ before he gave Eren a questioning look. “What do you need, Eren?” he asked, when the kid’s only response was to blink stupidly.

Eren finally moved then, his hand falling back down to rest at his side as his eyes filled with that  _ goddamn  _ concern again. Levi had to stop himself from closing the door in his face to escape from those eyes, from the new, dangerous feeling of safety he had felt because of them before.

“I–” Eren started before pausing again, seemingly only then thinking about what he even wanted to say. Levi almost laughed at how typical of Eren that was, the shifter always acting before his mind caught up. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, sir,” he finished, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Levi didn’t understand why Eren was blushing. Really, it should be  _ Levi  _ who was embarrassed right then, having a subordinate  _ worry  _ about him over something idiotic like this. Levi didn’t show anything on his face though, simply clicking his tongue before replying, “I already told you it was nothing. Worry about yourself, brat.”

Those damn eyes. They lit up with fight and determination at Levi’s words, making Eren look almost as if he was out to fight for the freedom he was willing to die for instead of having a simple conversation.

“With all due respect, sir, I can’t  _ not _ worry when you look like you are going to start crying any moment.”

Levi shot him the most venomous glare he could muster. This brat really had a death wish; he didn’t look like he was about to cry… or did he? He did feel awful, unsteady and scared – shaken, even – but crying? He honestly didn’t think it was that bad.

“Can I come in?” Eren asked with an awkward smile when Levi still didn’t say anything, only kept glaring.

Clicking his tongue again, Levi stepped back. It wasn’t like he had a choice at this point since, knowing Eren, even if he told him no, the shifter would just keep standing there until he  _ did _ let him inside his room or literally kicked him out of the tiny hallway. Which didn’t mean Levi was happy about it, but it was better than the alternative.

At least they would have their privacy in the room as opposed to the hallway, Levi supposed, closing the door tightly shut after Eren before he turned around to glare at him again.

When Eren’s only response was looking Levi straight in the eyes with that unwavering determination, Levi conceded. “Why are you here, Eren,” he sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

Eren studied him for a moment, making Levi feel almost uncomfortable. He was suddenly all too aware of the mess his hair probably was from running his hand through it earlier, and of the trembling that still refused to leave him. Did Eren notice all that? He hoped to fuck he didn’t.

“I’m just worried about you, Captain. I don’t think the others have noticed but... I want you to know I’m here for you if you ever need anything,” Eren explained in a steady, strong voice and Levi couldn’t help but be taken aback by his words. 

What the hell did that even mean? The two of them weren’t even friends, just superior and subordinate, and as much as Levi trusted Eren, was intrigued by his personality and the fire burning within him, there wasn’t anything else. Why the hell would the kid care?

Before Levi could voice his question, a flash of light illuminated the room and Levi’s gaze involuntarily jumped from Eren to stare at the window, his eyes widening as his breathing quickened once more. Acutely aware that Eren was still in the room, Levi tried his best to not let anything show on his face, forcing his eyes to slide back to the shifter.

However, Levi was startled by the frown on Eren’s face. His head was cocked to the side as he considered Levi’s reactions and Levi wanted to run away right then. To disappear before Eren figured it out because Levi really didn’t want to see the confusion and disillusionment in those eyes. Not Eren.  _ Anyone _ but Eren.

Levi had never particularly cared about anyone’s idolization of him, they all usually realized he was not that perfect hero to worship as soon as they saw how obsessed with cleanliness he was, but Eren was different. He wasn’t blind or stupid, and he treated Levi with unwavering respect and admiration even after all this time and, to Levi, he soon became the last person he ever wanted to disappoint. Because he was bright and beautiful, and because he was not only Humanity’s Hope anymore. He had become Levi’s hope, too.

But now, in this situation, there was no escape. No escape for Levi when Eren, a contemplative frown still on his pretty face, opened his mouth to speak. “It’s the storm, isn’t it?” he asked, although it didn’t didn’t sound like a question at all.

And there was definitely no escape for him when, before he could even try to deny the accusation, the thunder inevitably followed its lightning, loud and clear and filling Levi’s entire being with dread, Levi failed to hide the flinch that followed in time.

It was over.

The warmth of Eren’s admiration, of the way he tried to please Levi with his cleaning and training results, of all the attention he paid to him when they were in the same room, of the gazes that lingered on Levi’s form when he walked by him. It was all over. He would leave Levi feeling cold and alone again.

It was funny, actually. Levi didn’t even realize until this point just how much the kid started to mean to him after barely three months of knowing him. It was ridiculous but it was his reality now. He was too scared to lose everything that Eren’s presence next to him meant and it was all because of his childish fear of thunder.

But the laugh Levi was expecting didn’t come, nor did Eren leave. Levi reluctantly looked at him, searching those eyes for answers to the questions he was afraid to ask. Was he annoyed? Amused? Disappointed and bitter? Did he think Levi was pathetic and childish?

Eren… looked like he thought neither of those things. Levi couldn’t see a single hint of pity or contempt in those greens, instead he was astonished to find clear worry and  _ care _ and he honestly didn’t know what to make of it.

He didn’t have the time to ponder on it, however, as another lightning struck and before Levi could even react, Eren was standing right in front of him, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, his hands shooting up to cover Levi’s ears.

Levi could only stand there, completely dumbfounded by Eren’s incomprehensible actions. For the first time since the storm started, he didn’t feel his heart racing at the sounds coming from outside; he couldn’t even hear the storm or the rattling windows. Eren was taking over all of his senses. The only thing he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears, the only thing he could feel was Eren’s skin on his, the only thing he could see was the warmth and  _ affection  _ in Eren’s eyes. It was almost overwhelming and Levi didn’t know what to do. What to say, what to think.

They stood like that in complete silence for a long while, just looking at each other, wide grey to determined green, neither of them even moving. It was only when another flash of light came, making Eren turn around to look at the window behind him, that the spell the kid had on Levi broke.

Levi frowned, slapping Eren’s hands away from where they were still pressing on his ears. “The hell do you think you’re doing, Eren?” Levi growled, his voice low, but lacking the force and warning undertone he had intended. He couldn’t help it, the simple gesture left him feeling weak, like all his defences were falling apart and exposing the vulnerable, scared, powerless  _ child  _ underneath.

It should have been scary – terrifying, even – but somehow, when Eren looked at him with a soft, understanding smile on his lips, Levi didn’t think for a second that he was in danger.

“It’s okay, Captain. I’ll make sure you’ll be okay by the end of this,” Eren said softly, not giving Levi room to protest when he grabbed his hand and pulled him forward until they were standing right next to Levi’s bed.

Levi honestly had no idea what was happening anymore; he could only focus on the warmth of Eren’s hand that was gripping his tightly and on the way Eren turned to him with purpose written all over his face.

“Eren what are you–” Levi tried asking, but Eren only shook his head and reached out to grab Levi’s other hand too, and Levi almost jumped from way his skin tingled at the contact.

The kid pulled on both Levi’s hands then, forcing Levi to take a step even closer to him, before he quickly turned Levi around and pushed him down to sit on the bed. Levi could only stare up at him blankly, confused over what the fuck Eren was trying to do. 

“Stay here, don’t go anywhere. I– I’ll be right back,” Eren said while pointing at Levi with a shaking finger.

Levi could only frown at the order, cocking his head to the side. “Where the fuck would I even go?”

“I don’t know, but don’t move! I’ll be just a second!” Eren almost shouted, a blush that would Levi almost find adorable in any other situation appearing on his face before he ran out of the room at full speed.

Levi could only stare after him, noting with some annoyance that the brat even left the door open in his rush. But before he could get up to go and slam it shut, a thunder suddenly sounded without warning and Levi, taken completely by surprise, couldn’t stop the yelp that pushed its way past his lips. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands involuntarily moving up to cover his ears just like Eren did for him before.

It didn’t work nearly as well, and Levi caught himself wishing the shifter didn’t leave him by himself. Once he got a little taste of having company through this, it became that much harder to face the fear alone. Even if it only were for a moment, Eren made him drop his guard and open up and now he almost couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle how vulnerable he felt. He wondered when –  _ if _ – Eren would come back. He really hoped it was soon. Even if he was going to make fun of him later, even if he would end up disappointed in the end, Levi just  _ really  _ didn’t want to be alone.

However, before Levi could even properly finish the thought, Eren burst into the room again, breathing heavy and with something that looked like a blanket in a heap in his arms. He carefully closed the door behind himself before he turned to Levi, who was watching him with wide eyes.

Levi had to bite down a whimper at the sight of him, the relief of Eren coming back making him feel warm and almost on the verge of breaking. If he looked like he was going to cry before, he didn’t want to know what he looked like right then.

Eren gave him an apologetic look when he took in the pathetic sight Levi probably was. “I’m sorry, Captain. I just needed to grab this,” he said, nodding towards the fabric in his arms.

Levi gulped heavily, willing his voice to stay steady when he asked, “What is that?”

“Just my blanket,” Eren replied easily, while walking towards the window.

Levi watched silently as Eren tried a few times to hang the thick, ugly green fabric over the wooden frame in an effort to cover the entire window. Levi wasn’t sure what he was trying to achieve by that but somehow… he felt a little happy, seeing him try so hard.

Apparently satisfied with his work, Eren took a step back a moment later and turned to look at Levi with a grin. “There. Now no lightning can come through.” He looked so proud of himself and Levi felt a smile of his own tug on his lips. “I’m actually not sure if this will help?” Eren continued, suddenly sounding unsure. “You can tell me if you don’t like it, I’ll take it down!”

Levi looked at Eren for a moment, taken aback by how nervous Eren looked right then. He was chewing on his bottom lip, probably a habit Levi had never noticed until this moment, and he couldn’t help but laugh. It was all so ridiculous. His irrational fear, Eren not laughing in his face when he realized what Levi was freaking out over and instead running out to get his own goddamn blanket to cover Levi’s window with, then getting nervous over it, and Levi… Levi didn’t know what the feeling in his chest was. He only knew it was a warm, comfortable weight that made him feel relaxed and breathe easier.

Levi didn’t know what it was but in that moment, he didn’t really care.

So he just laughed quietly, the sound coming out lighter, easier than it ever did. Only when he noticed Eren looking even more confused, did he finally speak up, “It’s not bad. Thanks, Eren.”

As soon as the words left Levi’s mouth, Eren lit up, his mouth splitting with the brightest, most beautiful smile Levi had ever seen and he wanted Eren to smile at him like that all the time.

Shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts, Levi moved to sit on his bed more comfortably, leaning his back against the headboard and pulling his own ugly, scratchy blanket up to huddle himself in. When he felt satisfied with his position, he turned to look at Eren who was still standing by the window awkwardly, looking like he wasn’t sure what to do now.

So Levi shot him a crooked half-smile, patting the empty spot on the bed next to him.

When Eren only blinked at him stupidly, Levi clicked his tongue. “Do I  _ have to _ say it? Come here, brat. Don’t leave me alone after doing all this shit for me.”

Levi hoped to god he was only imagining the heat that was raising to his cheeks but… he really didn’t want Eren to leave after this. He was feeling a lot better thanks to Eren but the fear was still there, nagging at the back of his mind and squeezing his heart every time a thunder sounded. If Eren left, he would just go back to the trembling, lost mess he was before and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Being with Eren calmed him and he wanted more of that comfortable, sweet warmth Eren had created within him. So, without thinking, he offered the boy a spot in his bed, right next to him.

It took a moment for Eren to react to his invitation, but then he nodded, slowly and carefully positioning himself next to Levi, sitting so close him could feel his heat through their clothes. Before today, he didn't think he could ever be this comfortable with someone but Eren somehow always managed to surprise Levi. With his abilities, his determination, his inner fire, his attentiveness, his warmth.

When the next thunder shook the room a second later, Levi didn't fight the urge to lean into Eren and Eren, too, didn't fight Levi on it. The shifter simply put his arm around Levi's shoulders carefully, pulling him even closer until Levi's head was resting on his shoulder.

Levi sighed, letting Eren's solid presence ground him. It was far from comfortable, Eren's shoulder was hardly soft or cushiony at all, but it was safe. And Levi never wanted to move from this position.

Glancing up at Eren's face curiously, Levi noticed that cute fucking blush was dusting his cheeks once more, and Levi realized what he was feeling before and right now was affection. Affection for the young boy, the human weapon, the monster.

He cared about the shitty brat; cared about his green eyes and cute frowns, cared about his embarrassed blushes. Cared about how he seemed to care about Levi in return.

And in that moment, Levi realized Eren was a lot scarier than the thunder. He had the power to save him and break him, both at the same time, but Levi wasn’t scared. He was willing to let the kid break him if he so wished. Just as long as he didn’t leave him alone to face his demons, his fears. As long as he covered his ears and let Levi hide in his embrace and sleep on his shoulder when he needed to.

As long as he stayed by Levi's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Where can I buy an Eren please and thank you.


End file.
